Andy
by Arsonist Phoenix
Summary: Ok, I know it looks boring, but it isn't. Please read and Review


A/N: Okay, this is like all of the Anne of Green Gables, Anne of Avonlea, etc. characters, but in the present, like now. Most have different names, but they'll be similar to the names of the people in the book. It's nothing extremely exciting, but nothing boring. Okay? Please review!   
  
Chapter 1   
  
They pulled up to an old farmhouse in the taxi. The Willis family had moved to Prince Edward Island from Liverpool, but they had moved there from LA. The oldest was a boy of sixteen, his name was Jacob he had brown hair and hazel eyes. His younger sister, fourteen, was named Andrea, but she went by Andy, she had black hair with purple streaks on either side of her head, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. And the youngest, three, was Mark he had brown hair and green eyes. Andy was the middle child, Jake was the one everyone talked about, and Mark was the cute one. Andy was, just, there. Their parents Henry and Lindsey loved all their children, but showed more favor and gave more praise to Jake and Mark. Jake did everything first, but after he did it, it was old, but Mark did everything cute. So, as you can imagine, Andy came to Avonlea very bitter, and not looking to have a good time.   
  
On the first day of school, Andy showed up in shorts and a tank top. It was cold here, but she only had summer clothes, all of her winter clothes hadn't arrived yet. She walked in and everyone stared at her. She found her classroom, and the teacher looked taken aback.   
  
"Excuse me? Are you Andrea Willis? I'm Miss Tracy," said the teacher.   
  
"No, I'm Andy Willis."   
  
"So who's Andrea?"   
  
"I AM Andrea, but I go by Andy, okay?"   
  
"Do you have a problem?"   
  
"Not that you can help me with."   
  
"Oh? And what would it be?"   
  
"My parents don't know I exist anymore. I'm freezing. I'm in a bad mood. I missed the bus. It's cold here. My parents don't like me. And I want to go back home!"   
  
"You'll go back home at the end of the day."   
  
"No I won't. My home is in LA!"   
  
"As in Louisiana?"   
  
"Um NO. As in Los Angeles."   
  
"You lived in California?" asked a blonde in the front row, dreamily.   
  
Andy nodded and tried not to laugh, the girl had a very high pitched voice, even for a girl.   
  
"Don't get so worked up Emerald. I bet she didn't even know any movie stars," said another blonde in the back, who was hanging on a really cute guy.   
  
"What's your name?" asked Andy.   
  
"Jessie, Jessie Pye."   
  
"Well, Jessie, Jessie Pye. I do know a few movie stars. I mean, hello! I totally live next door to--"   
  
"Dana!" said a guy with light brownish red hair.   
  
"You lived in LA Dana?" asked Emerald.   
  
"No, she lives next to me now," said Dana   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I LIVED next door to the Olsen Twins, and on the other side lived my best friend Josh."   
  
"Jackson?"   
  
"No."   
  
"So you only lived next door to the Olsen twins big deal," said Jessie   
  
"Hartnett."   
  
The girls jaws dropped. After a few weeks she began to make friends. At lunch three weeks after they moved to Avonlea the girls inquired further about Andy.   
  
"I hear that you moved from Liverpool. Like where the Beatles lived," said Jennie Andrews.   
  
"I moved to Liverpool a year ago, and now we moved here. And soon, I'm going back to LA."   
  
"You guys are gonna move again?" asked Emerald.   
  
"Who ever said I was goin' with my family?"   
  
"Oh, so you're running away?" asked Jessie.   
  
"Depends. You y'all have a volleyball team?"   
  
"Of course. And I'm the star player."   
  
"Oh yeah? I'll take a bet, that I'm better than you."   
  
"We've been undefeated since... I've been on the team. And no Yank is gonna beat me."   
  
"Wanna bet? Well I'm no Yank! I'm a Rebel. And I can beat you and I can beat you up."   
  
"Is that a threat?"   
  
"So what if it is?"   
  
Andy glared at Jessie.   
  
'After school,' mouthed Jessie.   
  
'Bring a long wooden box with your name on it,' Andy mouthed back.   
  
Then they went to English with Miss Tracy.   
  
"Now, everyone I'll pass out the newest book you are to be reading. 'Romeo and Juliet'..." said Miss Tracy.   
  
Andy reached into her book bag and brought out the same book. Miss Tracy came to Andy.   
  
"I've got my own," said Andy.   
  
"Take this one, too."   
  
"It's the same book. See?"   
  
"Well, yours is written in and highlighted."   
  
"That would be because, I had to read it in the last school I was at and I had to highlight things in it. It's my book, I think I'm allowed to take notes in it."   
  
Miss Tracy sighed and went to the next person. Dana leaned over.   
  
"You're very brave. I like your hair."   
  
"Thanks, and so do I. That's why I did it like this."   
  
"That's not your real hair color? I mean I know the purple isn't but..."   
  
"No, my hair is red. Like my mother's, but I dyed it in LA, and my parents don't care, because they don't notice."   
  
"My parents would kill me if I did that."   
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"   
  
"One younger sister."   
  
"Oh, well I have two brothers, one older and one younger. My parents favorites, they don't notice me."   
  
The bell rang, and they went to their next class. Andy and Dana became great friends that day. Their next class was gym, and that guy Jessie was hanging on was there, but no Jessie.   
  
"Jessie Pye isn't in this class. Thank goodness."   
  
Andy noticed the guy wink at her. Andy's eyebrows shot up, and suddenly she was lifted off the ground. Andy screamed.   
  
"JAKE! Never do that to me! I've told you a billion times! Leave me alone!"   
  
Dana smiled at Jake, Jake smiled back.   
  
"Who's this Andy?" asked Jake.   
  
"Jake this is Dana. Dana this is Mr. Perfect himself Jake."   
  
"I'm not perfect."   
  
"Mom and Dad think you are. 'Oh these are our wonderful, handsome, perfect sons Jake and Mark. And this is our daughter Andrea.'"   
  
"Come on, Andy. You know Mom and Dad love you too."   
  
"Bull. There always like 'Oh look at Mark, he's so cute!' or 'Jake got straight A's again!' or something like that."   
  
"You know if you did something good they'd praise you too."   
  
"I used to try, but I've given up. I don't care what they think anymore. You had to tell them about my hair. A week after I did it!"   
  
Jake sighed.   
  
"Andy, just-- never mind. Just never mind."   
  
"What you've given up on me too? Now I have no one! Absolutely no one who cares! I'm goin' home Jake, and I don't care what the rest of you do!"   
  
Jake waved off his sister and left.   
  
"Attention class!" said the teacher, Mr. Wilson. "Before we start, are there any questions?"   
  
Andy raised her hand.   
  
"Yes, when is volleyball season?"   
"In the spring. Are there--"   
  
"In the spring? In California it's in the fall. So, when is football season?"   
"Fall, so why do you want to know?"   
  
"Who's the coach?"   
  
"Coach Coop, over there."   
  
He pointed to a man across the gym.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Okay. Now, today we will...."   
  
After school everyone met in the gym. Jessie grabbed a volleyball, so did Andy. Andy began setting it to her self, then she passed to herself a few times, then she hit it against the wall. Jessie tried to set it to herself, but while she was looking up, she ran into the wall. Andy laughed so hard she fell.   
  
"I told you I was better than you. Well, I must hurry before football practice starts," said Andy, then she ran toward Coach Coop. "Coach Coop! Hi, I'm Andy Willis. I was wondering if you had a spot on the team open."   
  
"You don't look like an Andy. And yes I do. What position do you play?"   
  
"Offensive blocker."   
  
"You? A blocker? Really? You don't look the type."   
  
"You don't look the type to let girls play on your team."   
  
"You got me there. Come with me, but first, change into your-- oh, never mind you're all ready in your gym clothes. Now follow me."   
  
She followed him the equipment room, and he handed her pads, and she put them on, then he gave her a red jersey to go over it. She put it on and they went out to the field, where Andy put her hair up, her helmet on and her mouth piece in.   
  
"Now, Andy, show me what you can do."   
  
Andy's teammate got the ball and she ran with him all the way to the end zone, knocking down every guy who came near either of them. The guy who made the touchdown took off his helmet. It was the guy who had winked at her in gym class.   
  
"Hi, I'm Gilbert Blythe. My friends call me Gil."   
  
"Which would you rather me call you?" she asked, forgetting to take out her mouth piece. She realized this and took it out, and the helmet off. "Oh, sorry. I'm Andy Willis. You're in, like, all of my classes, aren't you?"   
  
"Yea, love the hair thing," he said sarcastically.   
  
"I know, isn't it awesome?" she said, ignoring him, deciding she didn't like him much.   
  
"That was terrific Willis! Absolutely fabulous!" said Coach Coop. Andy laughed. "What's so funny Willis?"   
  
"Absolutely Fabulous is a popular comedy in England. It's hilarious. Sorry, sir."   
  
After practice they were all talking to each other.   
  
"Is your hair naturally purple?" asked Chris Sloane.   
  
"Yes," Andy replied, with a stone face.   
  
"Really?"   
  
He was buying every minute of it.   
  
"Of course not. I was kidding. My gosh, you're not all there are you?"   
  
He looked at himself.   
  
"I'm all here."   
  
Andy sighed.   
  
"Never mind, Chris, never mind."   
  
Gil put his arm around Andy's shoulders.   
  
"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Gil asked her.   
  
"Staying away from you," she said, trying to remove his arm from her shoulders.   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me."   
"If you don't move your arm, I swear I'll rip it off. And if you think I'm joking, try me."   
  
He moved his arm, reluctantly.   
  
"Well, guys I've gotta go. And don't forget. Friday night, my place, party."   
  
And he left.   
  
"Hey Andy, are you goin' to Gilbert's party?" asked Matt Spurgeon.   
  
"Naw, I wouldn't be able to get out of the house. We're still unpacking. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."   
  
And she walked home. When she got to the crossroads, she met up with Gilbert.   
  
"Why hello, Andy how are you?" he said cheerfully.   
  
She looked at him expressionless. Dana came running up the lane.   
  
"Andy! Andy! Andy!" she shouted   
  
"What? What? What?" Andy shouted back.   
  
"Where have you been? I went over to your house but you weren't-- what's that you're carrying?"   
  
"These are called pads, Dana, it makes sure I won't kill myself playing football."   
  
"You're playing football? And I'll bet you won't last one game. I'll bet you play like a little sissy girl," said Jessie, attaching herself to Gilbert.   
  
"You mean like you?"   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"You deaf?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then you heard me."   
  
Jessie came up to Andy and pushed her. Andy punched her in the face, making her cry. Jessie walked home in a huff.   
  
"I'm telling my father!"   
  
"Hey, Gilbert, why do you flirt with me if you all ready have a girlfriend?"   
  
"I don't flirt, and she won't leave me alone. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Andy, bye Dana."   
And Gilbert left.   
  
"Dana what did you have to say?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"C'mon Dana, I'll tell you all about LA."   
  
Andy and Dana ran to Andy's house. When they got in the house, Dana followed Andy into the living room where her parents were reading.   
  
"Can Dana stay for dinner?"   
  
"Uh huh," said her father, not looking up.   
  
Andy sighed.   
  
"I joined the football team."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"I beat up this girl on the way home."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"I skipped class and did drugs all day."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"The house is on fire."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I thought that would get your attention. Can Dana stay for dinner?"   
  
"What? Who? Oh, sure."   
  
Andy sighed and Dana and Andy went up to Andy's room. Andy's room was dark blue with a beige border of moons, stars, constellations, suns, and zodiac signs, her bed cover was navy blue and it had moons and stars all over it. All over her walls were pictures of her hanging out with movie stars and a few of her hanging out with a red headed guy. Dana and Andy talked until Mrs. Willis called them down for dinner.   
  
"Yum! Steak, mashed potatoes, and Alfredo noodles," said Jake.   
  
"I'm glad you like them," said Mrs. Willis.   
  
Andy sighed.   
  
"So, Andrea, who's your friend?" asked Mr. Willis.   
  
"This is Dana Barry. Dana this is my family. You know Jake, this is Mark, and that's my mom and dad."   
  
"How does she know Jake?"   
  
"She met him today when he picked me up in the middle of gym class."   
  
"That's nice."   
  
"I joined the football team."   
  
"Really?" said Mrs. Willis, uninterested.   
  
Andy sighed and only talked to Dana for the rest of dinner. When it was over, Andy walked Dana home.   
  
"See what I mean? It's like they don't hear me, unless it concerns them. I can't stand it," said Andy.   
  
"Don't feel bad, Andy. I mean, it's not like you're an orphan."   
  
"Most of the time I'd rather be one. At least then I'd know when someone loved me."   
  
"No, you don't. Don't say that. Friday night, Gil's having a party. Come with me, and then spend the night."   
  
"I guess. My parents won't miss me. They never do."   
  
"Hush, quiet down, that's old Mrs. Lynde's house. She's the old gossip. Shh."   
  
"Hey! You there! Dana Barry stop!"   
  
Dana stopped and held onto Andy's arm.   
  
"Hello Misses Lynde."   
  
"Hello, Dana. And who's this?"   
  
"I'm Andy Willis. From what I've heard you know everything about everyone. So, what's the scoop on me?" said Andy.   
  
Mrs. Lynde straightened up and looked very proud.   
  
"Yes, well. I've heard you're a troublemaker. You punched poor little Jessie Pye, I dare say she deserved it. You talk back to your elders, and your parents haven't been seen near you since you arrived. Is there something I need to know about?"   
  
"Actually Jessie Pye pushed me first, I was defending myself, I'm no troublemaker. I only state facts whether they are true or untrue to the other person's word. I'd never lie. And my parents don't like me. And just so you know. This isn't my real hair color. I have red hair and if I get really mad, my temper matches it. Oh and my parents are aliens from outer space, they took over my real parents body."   
  
Mrs. Lynde nodded and went back up to her house. Andy grinned mischievously, and she and Dana kept walking.   
  
"Was any of that true?" asked Dana.   
  
"All but the alien thing."   
  
Dana laughed. Emerald came screaming across their path. Dana grabbed her by the arms and they tried to calm her down.   
  
"I-- I saw the worst-- most scary-- terrifying th- th- th- thing!" she cried.   
  
"Jessie Pye?" asked Andy.   
  
Dana laughed. And Emerald calmed down a bit.   
  
"No, worse."   
  
"There's something worse?"   
  
"Yes. It was. I saw someone being murdered."   
  
"Emerald! Don't yell that,' hissed Andy.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"What's today?"   
  
"Thursday," said Dana   
  
"Okay, I have a game tomorrow. You two come to the game then to my house. My parents won't know you're there, even if I ask them. You'll be safe, but you have to go to the police, now."   
  
Emerald nodded and the three went to the police station.   
  
"Officer?" said Dana   
  
A man looked up from his desk. He had brown hair and brown eyes. 'He looks a lot like Gilbert.' thought Andy.   
  
"Sheriff Blythe? I witnessed a murder. Can I report it?" asked Emerald, quietly.   
  
'That would be why,' thought Andy.   
  
"Of course Emerald. Who? How? When? Where?" he asked, gently.   
  
"I don't know. With a huge knife. About fifteen minutes ago. And in the woods behind my house," she squeaked.   
  
He chuckled softly.   
  
"What were you doing in the woods behind your house?"   
  
"I heard a scream. It frightened the horses and I went to see what it was. I saw a man bent over another man with bloody knife in his hand. I ran away screaming until I found Dana and Andy."   
  
Andy leaned on the desk.   
  
"Shouldn't you be writing this down, sir?" she asked him.   
  
"What makes you think we write things down?" he asked.   
  
"So you can remember what you were told, and I've been Downtown enough to know any good cop writes these things down."   
  
Emerald gasped at Andy.   
  
"You've been 'Downtown' before?"   
"Yea, a couple of my friends had parties that got broken up by the cops and I couldn't get out quick enough. And a couple of times I got picked up for walking home from the mall at two in the morning."   
  
"That's it?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm not that bad of a kid."   
  
"Okay. And you're also saying I'm not a good law enforcer?"   
  
"No sir, I'm just sayin' you should investigate before you judge whether Emerald's right or not. It doesn't matter whether YOU think she's right or not. It's up to the truth."   
  
"Now you think I don't believe her."   
  
"No sir. I KNOW you don't believe her. Come on guys."   
  
"Andy!" said Dana, grabbing Andy's arm.   
  
Andy squirmed out of her grasp and left. Emerald and Dana followed her, stunned.   
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Dana.   
  
"Because he didn't believe Emerald. I do, so I'm going to investigate. Emerald, do you have a flashlight at home?"   
  
"Yeah, we've got tons of stuff," said Emerald.   
  
Andy faced Emerald and Dana, and she walked backwards.   
  
"Okay, great, we'll need: plastic bags, tweezers, a camera, with film, and--"   
  
"Andy! Look out!"   
  
"What? Oof!"   
  
She ran into someone or something, she landed right on her butt.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Gilbert. Yes, I'm fine."   
  
Andy got up and faced him.   
  
"I came from bringing dinner to my dad. He said he saw you."   
  
"That's nice. Now, we have something to do, if you'll be so kind as to move."   
  
Andy walked around him.   
  
"I can help. Whatever it is."   
  
"You wouldn't believe Emerald either, just like your father!"   
  
"Don't judge me so quickly."   
  
"Fine then. What are you like?"   
  
"I'm kind, caring, truthful, and strong."   
  
"You're a goody- goody."   
  
"No I'm not."   
  
"The sun's almost gone. We'll have to do this in the afternoon. By then the guy might have cleaned it up."   
  
Andy sighed. Emerald ran to her house and brought back what they needed. Andy smiled.   
  
"Here you go Andy. Thank you for believing me. He never does."   
  
Emerald hugged Andy. Andy, uncertainly, hugged her back. Gilbert laughed.   
  
"Thanks for the stuff Emerald. You two go home, get some rest. Don't forget to ask your parents about tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Dana hugged Andy too.   
  
"Be careful," she said.   
  
"Always." Emerald hugged her again, and Andy walked toward the woods, then turned. "Emerald could you show me where you saw it."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"What about me?" asked Gilbert.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Can I come?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not? It would be your word against another's, and if you took someone else, it would prove you're right."   
  
Andy sighed.   
  
"Even if I say no you're going to come anyway aren't you?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Fine, come on."


End file.
